<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tug of War© by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627368">Tug of War©</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1'>1tamashi1 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, no tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tug of War©</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.flickr.com/photos/comedynose/8560033771/in/photostream/<br/>
Copy this and paste it in the search bar then look it up </p><p>Okay, when I look at this it reminds me of the neutral side; the side that I’d like to be on. The absolute opposite of favoritism. It’s hard to be in a situation where you are told to decide on who you’re going to be with. Sometimes the rope of life and arguments isn’t neutral and it’s either pulled to the left or right. Sometimes this happens because you don’t want to hurt that person’s feelings. After all, you care about them deeply. Then when you see that you hurt the left or right side’s feelings or you see that that side is ripped (metaphorically and mentally). But when you try to comfort them, the side of influence, accusations, and guilt; the deceiver, accuses you of not caring for them and lying to them. Bad Memories flash about how selfish and ugly you are. Or when you’re just trying to weigh out the scale or a seesaw; you stand on one side and you see that the other side needs some uplifting; so you run to that side but it keeps on falling flat on your face- it's an impossible dream. It reminds me of the song Uma to Shika (Horse to Dear) by Kenshi Yonezu. You’re trying to protect something dear without hurting anyone else. But no matter how much you fail at this; you keep on going at it. Jumping towards a fence and expecting to get to the other side. It may sound stupid. But hope is the best thing that we can have right now in this deep, dark, and flat world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>